Give It Up To Me
by IAmMoreEpicThanYou
Summary: I suck at summery but please my fanfic of OCXAlec :3


"Come on baby, you know you want me sweet cheeks." A drunken man slurred at the young teenage girl that he cornered. The girl tried to escape, but there was no way out she was surrounded by all sorts of men that were about throw on the ground and fuck her until she died.

"Hey!" A female voiced boomed through the dark alley near the bar. The drunkard head turned quickly to see nothing but a pair of glowing red eyes that were hungry with bloodlust, and then a woman appeared from the dark shadows. She was perfect in every way. Her brown auburn hair was up in a bun until she took out her rubber band that made her hair fall down to the middle of her spine with her curls still intake. Her skin was a cold pale color with a hint of an Ivory shine; the bright red eyes were sometimes blocked by her thick long eyelashes. Rain drops that fell from the sky landed on her perfect small skinny nose, and then another rain drop landed on her rose like lips that where perfectly filled. The mysterious woman had a perfect hourglass body that made the little things about a woman's body more precious.

"Well," The man chuckled in amazement of her beauty "I must say-"

The mysterious woman then had the drunkard to the brick of the ally choking the man; she closely went up to the man's ear.

"Do you think raping women and killing them afterwards give you a great opportunity in the world?" She whispered. The man didn't know what to say because he was on the most wanted list for molesting teenage girls and raping them. So what the man did was punched supernatural woman in the face, but this did not work for the man has broke all of knuckles and the bones where sticking out.

"Because…" The woman held up the man higher "I've got a great opportunity for you."

"And what is that, yo- yo- you FREAK!" The man spat out whimpering in pain.

"You're going to be my dinner." She smiled "Eric, Teagan, Adam, Rose. Take the rest down, me on the other hand I've got this one."

The woman grabbed the man's throat and pulled it up to her mouth, she opens her mouth widely and bit down onto the man's throat taking out all the life out of him. The blood he needed to pump his heart, his blood stained soul. Now the man was nothing but a dead carcass.

"Nina," A voice appeared out from the bloody mist that her and her family of nomads created.

"Carlisle?" Nina asked as two shadows walked closer.

"I need your help, you and your family." He looked worried and soft. Nina knew Carlisle ever since she turned into a vampire, he helped her get on her feet so she can survive out in the human world and not get caught and sent to the Volturi to die.

"What do you need me for?" She threw the dead mans body into the dumpster. Carlisle stepped closer to the nomad, and handed her two address.

"One is to the address to my house, the other one is an address where you meet up with another nomad, like yourself named Torshio." Nina looked down the addresses. "Torshio is in Hong Kong, he'll be waiting for you to show him where I live."

"First do I go to Torshio or do I go to your guys place?" Nina asked confused.

"You first go to Hong Kong." Esme answered her question. Nina turned around and looked at her siblings that was there for her in her humans years, but she's been there for them for the last 130 years. Then Nina looked at her oldest brother,

"Take them Eric to Forks, I will be there soon. First I gotta do something." The female nomad smirked and ran from her companions. Her eldest brother took hold of everyone hand and then disappeared in thin air leaving behind a bloody mist that roomed around the foreign city.

Hong Kong. The only city where nomads don't want live, overpopulated, crammed, condemn and rotten. Nina squeezed pass millions of people passing the streets of the old Chinese city, every single spot was full of human bodies.

"How can this nomad live in this wretched place?" Nina asked her self by smelling blood and flesh in every corner. Then from the corner of nomads eye she saw a Volturi guard on his watch, by the looks and Nina's memory of the Volturi, the guard was Demetri. She ran to his side.

"Bonsur Demetri, commet ca va?" Nina asked the royal guard in French. Then all of a sudden Demetri grabbed Nina by her neck and started to pick her up.

"What do you want nomad?" Demetri spat at her.

"Say it don't spray it." Nina talked backed.

"Why you little fuck, you think your all that because your nomad." Demetri threw her against the brick alley wall. Nina's skin began to crack like a fake diamond, she tried to restrained him though she couldn't. Then the female nomad bloodthirsty eyes turned fully black.

"The Volturi is planning to kill you, you must kill them." Nina lied as she looked directly into his eyes. Then all of a sudden Demetri eyes turned black meaning he was under her 'spell'. "We must fight them or they'll kill everyone."

"Demetri, Aro wants us now." A big man came out of the corner commanded. Demetri looked at the guy angry and confused,

"You can go to hell." The puppet like vampire started to attack the other guard. Nina giggled for a little bit then she moved on to go find what was going on.

"Alec." Aro smiled at a boy around Nina's human age. He nod back in reply and opened up his hands, black like smoke crawled out of his hand and down to the cement floor. Nina saw a man cornered against the wall trying to escape the black smoke, but the nomad had no idea what to do expect to save Toshiro.

"Hey you smiley!" Nina yelled at Aro, everyone stopped a turn there heads, even Alec.

"Ahh I believe your name is Nina." The odd man smiled at her.

"Yea whatever, also how about-" Nina stopped as she looked into Alec's eyes. For some reason she felt like she was trapped inside her own gift to control people minds. They just couldn't stop looking at each other.

"It seems that Alec is attracted to the Nomad, I believe our Alec has found his mate." Marcus spoke slowly to Caius and Aro. The leader smiled and chuckled at the two lovebirds,

"Well if you and Alec are mates now, how would you feel of joining The Volturi Nina?" Aro asked going up to the nomad and touch her hand. Nina try to back away from his grasped, but he kept her holding still. She had no idea what he was doing until she saw her self again, but there was a human child involved.

"_Mommy look I drew a bunny!" A little girl spoke with enthusiasm. Her mother laughed and picked up her daughter,_

"_Good job my little cheire." The mother smiled while hold her daughter. Then there was a glimpsed of red eyes staring into the window._

"_Mommy?" The little girl asked. "who is that scary person staring at us?"_

_The mother looked up at the window also seeing the red eyes, the woman smile fade away and the person outside could smell her fear. Then the woman turned to her child and whispered something to her ear._

"_It's nothing, go up stairs -" Then all of a sudden there was a loud bang of the front door being knocked down and shattered into little pieces of wood. A girl of age 14 walked in covered in fresh blood and looking for more, she looked over and saw the mother and the child. This newborn vampire fiercely walked over and grabbed the mother and drank her until she was dry, but the newborn was still thirsty. She looked down at the child that was hiding under an old oak desk, the vampire tilt her head side ways and went on her fours. She looked at the little girl and started to crawl slowly towards her, leaving a trail of blood behind her. The newborn reached for the little girl foot and pulled her closely towards her. _

"_What are you going to do to me?" The child asked. The vampire smiled with new blood dripping down from her mouth. Then the newborn went closely to the little girl ear,_

"_I'm sorry, but you have no idea how thirst I am." Without further notice the newborn bit down on the little girl and drinking the last drop of the child._

Nina finally was able to get her hand out of Aro's grasped, but Aro was smiling in delight and giggling at what monstrous thing she had done when she was turned.

"I believe you fit in well, Nina Volturi-"


End file.
